Confessions
by Vivian Darkbloom 2012
Summary: Characters may be OOC. Alex confront Mason about his secret. Please R&R.


**Title: Confessions**

**Author: Vivian Darkbloom 2012**

**Rating: T (for one curse word).**

**Pairing: Malex.**

**Extra Info: In an inclusive relationship, both people are free to go out with others. This is also called an open relationship. In an exclusive relationship, neither person is allowed to go out with others. This is also called a closed relationship.**

* * *

><p>Alexandra "Alex" Russo is completely bummed. Mason has abruptly left the Russos' family dinner, leaving Alex and her family all thinking the same thing. "I don't want to believe it," Alex whispers.<p>

Jerry sits down beside her. "You never can tell by looking, sweetie. Mason looks the way he does—charming, friendly, and gorgeous—so no-one suspects anything."

"So who's the other girlfriend?" Max asks.

"Max!" Theresa scolds. "That's not nice to say, and honestly it doesn't matter much."

"Sorry," Max mutters.

"Maybe if I talk to him, I can get him to dump the other girl!" Alex perks up. "We'll have each other and everything will be fixed!"

"That...that's not a great idea," Harper says. "You don't want to date a cheater. Even if he drops the other girl."

"Why?"

"You'll never trust him. He'll always be capable of cheating again even if he never does."

Alex looks down at her heart necklace, still glowing. "The worst part of this is that I love him. That's why I don't want to believe it."

"Unfortunately, we have to face reality," Justin says. "And the reality is you need to break up with him. The sooner the better."

"And I was just beginning to believe good things _do_ happen," Alex says. "Who am I kidding? I'm no fucking Cinderella."

**Malex**

"I was thinking," Alex says a few hours later into her iPhone.

"About what?" Harper asks.

"Mason. We never said we had an exclusive relationship."

"Alex. Stop giving Mason excuses. I've seen the way he looks at you. Do you think you'd be happy in an open relationship? Knowing he's looking at other girls the way he looks at you?"

"You're right; I'd be miserable. I guess I'm still in denial."

"Honey, you need to talk to him."

"He's coming over to the sub station on Saturday."

**Malex**

Mason walks through the door of Waverly Sub Station. "Hello, brown eyes."

"Hi. Um, we need to talk."

"Is everything all right?"

"No. I know your secret."

Mason looks startled. "What?"

"I know why you're always leaving and why we never get together in the evening. You have another girlfriend."

"No, I don't."

"If you don't have another girlfriend, then why are you always leaving? Why did you make a comment about buying jewelry for ladies?"

"Alex, I'm not seeing any other girl. But I can't see you in the evening. Unfortunately, I can't say why. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Alex walks into the kitchen and makes sure Mason can't see her. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must their mind." She's made sure not to cast the spell on herself.

After filling two glasses with Diet Coke and adding a lemon to each, Alex leaves the kitchen. She hands Mason a glass. "Why can't I see you in the evening?"

"I'm a werewolf." Alex raises her eyebrows. "Why did I say that?"

"You're under the truth spell," Alex says. "You're temporarily incapable of lying."

"Wait. If you put me under a spell, you must be a—"

"Wizard, yes." Alex looks at him. "I'm sorry for putting you under the spell. I just needed the truth and I couldn't think of any other way to get it."

"Don't you trust me?" Mason looks hurt.

"Yes, but because you didn't tell me why you were leaving and since I really like you, I felt like I had to use the spell."

"Your necklace is still glowing."

Alex looks down and shrugs. "Batteries."

"I lied about the necklace," Mason says. "It only glows when you're in love with the person who put it on you."

"Aw. That's sweet," Alex says.

"That's how I knew." At Alex's inquisitive look, he smiles. "I knew you were part of the magical world because of the glow. The necklace won't glow on mortals. I realised we were both from the same world when I put it on you. I've been trying to figure out what exactly you were since."

"What would you have done if the necklace hadn't glowed? If I wasn't part of the magical world?"

"I would've broken up with you. It's what I would've had to do. Werewolves can't date mortals because they always get eaten."

Alex smiles. "Now that I know your secret, can we hang out in the evening?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry about what I thought."

"Under the circumstances, it was fair. If the situation were reversed and you were always running off, I'd think you had another boyfriend."

"I only have one." Alex smiles and kisses Mason's cheek.

"Thank Gods."

Hand in hand, Mason and Alex walk up the spiral stairs to the Russos' apartment.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
